


Orange Is The New Black Continues...

by TheNomadGold



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Jail, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens next...this is mainly based around Poussey, because I think her character is awesome, real, and has great spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OITNB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OITNB).



Rae

The bus ride over was pretty cold. It was even colder outside. Rae couldn't stop her teeth from rattling as they were lined up by one of the prison guards and escorted into the building. _What have I got myself into_ , she thought. The girl named Morello had quickly given her and the other four new inmates the breakdowns of Litchfield while they were on the van. _I didn't know I needed a history lesson before I entered prison. How can I possibly still be making jokes now_? They were now inside the main building, their fluorescent orange jumpers brightening up the hallway. Well this is just great. I'll be singled out in no time as the woman who has no idea what to do with herself in jail. They were each given what looked like to be minimal provisions to survive. Her and the other inmates followed the officer down the main hallway of the jail, which was now lined with other prisoners barking vulgar comments and yelling in various tongues. During their journey down what felt like walking the "Green Mile", the officer was explaining how things were done at Litchfield. But Rae wasn't listening. She held back a little from the other "newbies", and studied the" others" lining the wall. _The more experienced, I guess some would call them_. She eyed one particular Caucasian inmate who had a shaved black mo hawk. This inmate was repeatedly making lewd gestures with her tongue. Rae, quickly turned her eyes away. _Not for me_! , she thought. The next inmate that came into view was a tall blonde girl standing rather closely to a tall brunette with glasses. These two were not yelling so much at Rae and the rest of the group, but actually looked somewhat sympathetic towards them. Rae's eyes shifted again and they fell on an inmate with striking short red hair, her arms crossed tightly above her stomach. _This crowd should be very interesting_. _At least while I'm in here, there will be plenty of character_. "Bitches gots to learn!" Those were the last words she heard. Then, blackness.

 

Poussey

It had been a boring Tuesday for the most part. Nothing good on TV, nothing good to eat, and no good fights to witness. All in all, Poussey was restless. _I need some excitement_. She was lying on her cot, when Taystee came running up. “Poussey, girl get up, they got a new shipment of us comin’ in today, get up gurl!” “Aight, aight, I coming. Its about time something happened around here." They both walked together over to the main entrance of Litchfield, and arrived just in time to see one of the guards enter the building and leading a pack of new inmates to get their bedding items. Poussey and Taystee made sure they had a center spot as the new inmates made their way down the main hallway of the jail. Poussey was getting fired up as some of the other inmates started to curse and bark at the new people coming in. As the guard led the inmates down the hall way, Poussey noticed one particular inmate was lagging behind. Her hair was put up in an afro puff, and rather curly. She had a light skin complexion, and Poussey could not tell what she was immediately. Her nose said she was black, but her freckles, curly hair, and fair complexion said she was, well, “other”. “Hey Taystee. Watch this.” Poussey tapped Taystee on the shoulder to get her attention. “Bitches gots to learn!”, Poussey shouted. Then she stuck her foot out in front of Freckles. The girl didn’t know what hit her. Poussey, Taystee and the other inmates immediately began laughing as they watched the poor new inmate try and lung for her bedding that flew up in the air, and at the same time save herself from an embarrassing fall. However, Poussey stopped laughing when she saw the girl land face first on the floor, her nose smashing on the ground. “What’s going on back there?” The officer that had been leading the new group ran back towards the girl with freckles and turned her over. There was blood everywhere. Poussey was speechless until she felt a nudge on her shoulder. It was Taystee. "Come on, come on P we can’t get wrote up for this, we’ll land in SHU!" Poussey unfroze from her state of shock. "You right T. I already got 2 shots this week." And with that, they both walked swiftly back towards their cot.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Rae

 

 

"What the hell is going on here. Inmate you are way out of ...." The prison guard had reached Rae lying on the ground now. He saw the blood. "Oh. I see. Somebody, quick give me a damn tampon for this one." One of the inmates found two tampons, and handed them to the guard, who in return patted Rae on the shoulder and handed them to her. "Put that up there quickly to stop the flow" the guard muttered. Rae did as she was told. Someone else handed her a paper towel to wipe off her face. "Inmate, how is it that you ended up on the floor covered in blood?" the officer yelled. Rae still felt a splitting headache but she responded "I, I don't know sir." "Well pickup your crap, we need to keep moving, we don't have time to wait for the clumsy!" With that the guard turned and escorted the rest of the group of new inmates to the holding wing of the station. With one hand holding the two tampons up her nostrils and the other grabbing her provisions that had went all over the place when she tripped, Rae made her way back to the group, just in time to hear her name called. "Calfor!" You're in bunk 319. Enjoy your stay." With that, the guard and the group of newbies left her standing in the doorway of a small room containing four bunks.

Three women stared back at her. "So where should I put my stuff?" _A perfectly good question_ she thought. Silence. _Well this is very awkward._ She made her way to the only cot that looked vacant on the bottom right side of the room. As she lowered her provisions onto the bed, she could feel the stares of the other three inmates on her back. "It will get easier." At that she turned around quickly. It was the tall white inmate, with curly red hair. "Sorry?" Rae said. "I mean your stay here, will get easier. " , Curly Red said. "Well that's good to know" Rae said. "Yeah, well don't get too comfortable. This room here is only until we get assigned into our neighborhood gangs."

"Gangs?!"

"Yep. You've got the whites, the blacks, the Mexicans, and the, uh, the others. You'd be in the uh...what are you exactly? "

"I'm African American?! ." The other inmates stared at her. "Really?!?....Has no one seen a light skin black person before?! I mean really??" Rae needed to calm down. Her added temper was making her nose hurt even worse, and she had started to become lightheaded. "Well, black it is then" the curly red head said. "By the way, what the fuck happened to your nose kid? You look like shit!" Rae groaned. "I don't want to talk about it...and honestly, I don't know what happened I, I tripped over something in the---

 

"I saw what happened honey." This was another inmate that spoke. She had brown, dry looking hair, and was  _way_ into her forties. "You're not clumsy honey. Yes you tripped, but rather you _were_ tripped. By Washington."  "Washington?" "Yep. You'll be able to take revenge very soon actually,  you'll be in her neighborhood after all."

 _I was tripped_. All of sudden, Rae was not just bleeding, but truly seeing RED. _Washington_.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Poussey

It had been a week since the new inmates had come into Litchfield. It was also Freckles first day in the Ghetto. She was roommates with Shirley, the best "braider" in Litchfield. Poussey could not tell why, but she now felt a constant feeling of uneasiness and dread as she walked through the hallways and especially right before she went to bed at night. She could constantly feel eyes on her back, and could guess whose they were. Freckles, or _Calfor_ , as she was known to everyone else. Poussey had even caught her once or twice staring hard. _Her eyes are like lasers_ , Poussey thought. Under those lazers, Calfor now sported a large white bandage across the bridge of her nose. If Poussey was honest with herself, it looked really bad. _Man, I have to stop tripping people_ , she thought. She was lucky she wasn't sitting in SHU now. It was completely obvious that some bitch had ratted her out to Calfor and told that she was in fact the perpetrator. _Snitches_.

 

Poussey felt it. Someone was watching her now. She had been laying on her cot, painting Taystee's finger nails. She looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, it was Calfor. She was a lot closer in proximity than Poussey would have expected, standing right outside her room. Poussey put down Taystee's hand and placed the finger nail polish bottle on the side table. That's when Taystee noticed the girl too. Poussey looked the girl up and down. True, Freckles was slightly more curvier than her and had her by a couple of pounds, but Poussey was sure she had more muscle. If things got ugly, she could take her. "Can I help you?" Poussey said, sounding somewhat annoyed and somewhat aggressive. It looked like Calfor hesitated for a second, and then found her voice. It was much stronger than Poussey would have expected for her shrimpy ass. "Yes! What's your problem Washington? You have to pick on people to make yourself look big, is that it?" Poussey tried to remain calm, "Look man, I was just trying to do a prank, it wasn't anything personal and I'm sure you will be fin---

"My nose bleed for three days!!!" Calfor's face started to flush. Poussey was losing patience. She was not going to be talked down to like some little bitch. "Look shawty, I don't give a damn what you say, but what's done is done and---

 

"I know." , Calfor said looking down at her feet. "I, I know what you did and, I just wanted to tell you...no hard feelings. What's done is done, lets get past it...I'm Rae." Freckles held out her hand. Poussey looked first at the inmate's outstretched hand and then up at her face. Calfor wasn't smiling. But she wasn't frowning either. After a minute, Poussey shook hands with her. "Who's your friend?", Calfor asked. "Oh, this is Taystee, but I call her T." Poussey replied.  "Nice to meet you." Calfor said as she shook T's hand. "Just to let you know, I had nothing to do with it, the trip I mean." T said quickly. "Oh....I know" was Calfor's simple reply.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rae

It was all going as planned. Lucky for her, what neighborhoods wanted to see more of than anything else was division in the other neighborhoods. So Curly Red and the old forties lady were more than happy to spill info and help Rae to take down Washington. Their suggestion was simple, yet genius. Apparently, Washington had a thing for women. Curly Red even shared that Washington had recently hit on her own close  friend Taystee, but to no avail. They suggested that Rae play the role of the mysterious new inmate, to seduce her. Make Washington fall for her, and then pull out when she least expected it. It was perfect! Washington should be paying for the reconstruction of her nose parts, but for the time being, this would have to suffice.She had made Rae look weak the moment she stepped into Litchfield, and now Rae had to strengthen her appearance. This was her chance to do just that and bring the enemy down.

There was going to be a talent show at the end of the week. Curly Red and Forty said that Rae should use the opportunity to "showcase" herself and make herself "available". This part Rae had to think about. She did not want to be treated like a piece of meat. But in the end, she was committed. She had less than four days to get the proper act together. This would take some serious strategy and creativity. She was gonna need help.

 

 

 

Later that day...

Taystee

Taystee kept her eyes on the screen of her wildlife documentary on geographic. She wasn't watching. She was intensely listening to the conversation going on behind her. Poussey and Calfor. Ugh. Taystee didn't get it. How could this girl get over the fact that just a week ago, P had broken her nose? They became friends fast. Too fast. Something was up. "Hey, Yo T, come play Jenga with us!" Taystee looked over her shoulder at the two of them. "Naw, I'm good. I want to really watch this episode." Taystee turned back towards the screen and tried to concentrate on the life style of the dolphins of the Pacific. _Fun stuff_.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Rae

She was running out of time. The talent show was happening tomorrow night and she still needed a talent. "And what about your hair? You've got to get that mess fixed honey." Those were Curly Red's words from earlier that morning. Luckily, the hair was being taken care of by none other than the best beautician in prison, Sophia. "Honey, people won't even be able to recognize you with your new do, just admit that I am a genius", she said while gently dunking Rae's head into the wash bowl. _I wish you would do this for free!_ This was costing Rae three shampoos from commissary. But the results were great. She thanked Sophia, and left with her hair wrapped in a scarf.

That night, Curly Red passed by her room. "Are you ready for tomorrow's big day kid?" "Ready as I'll ever be, with no talent" Rae said. Curly Red cocked her head to the side, "Well, what do you do well ?"  "I don't know." Rae sighed. "I ran track back in school, and I loved to dance, I could dance?!?" Curly Red threw her hands up in the air. "Well there you go, dance it is! Don't think about it, just let it come to you tomorrow, what do they call that again, imp, improving?" "Improve." Rae said. Before Curly Red turned to go, she looked Rae right in the eye, "Don't forget kid, be committed to the act."

 So it was settle. The next evening, Rae would be dancing on stage. She just needed the perfect song that screamed _sex_.

 

 

Poussey

Things were going well between Poussey and Rae. She felt like the girl wasn't so bad, and they actually shared some interest. She did notice that T looked a little wary when Rae was around, but decided not to question her about it. Their friendship had been through a lot lately. "So Rae, are you going to participate in the talent show tomorrow night? Or are you too cool for that shit." She had asked earlier Friday morning at breakfast. "I, ummm don't think so. Are you P?"  Poussey smiled. "Oh well, I was in the Christmas play, but I thought I would take a break from the stage and just help out with audio this time around. Give other people a chance to actually win, you know?" Rae smiled back. "That's so kind of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Rae

That night, Rae made sure she was behind stage early before the audience filed in for the show. There were ten performers, including here self. _What in the world was she doing?_. Rae started to feel nervous. _What was she doing_? She had no real talent planned. This performance was likely to be a disaster. She had seen Poussey standing off to the side of the stage readying the music for the first performer. The lights dimmed. And the show started.

Poussey

These talents were, well definitely different than what she was expecting. Comical even. There was a contortionist, an opera singer, some spoken word. Poussey laughed. They were definitely a talented bunch. _Talented in crime, and nothing else_. Some of these bitches knew they didn't belong on stage, but Poussey had to hand it to them for having the courage to get up in front of everyone and make asses of themselves. She had been kind enough to volunteer with audio for those who needed music. An easy job, just sitting on the floor by the CD player, plus she got a great view of the stage, well a great side view anyway. While in her own thoughts, they had already announced the next performer. Sophia's voice drifted in the back of Poussey's mind, "Give it up for Miss Tali Rae, yall." She heard clapping.

Then she saw a pair of black patent leather pumps come into her focus. She looked up. It was Freckles, but, it _wasn't_ her. _Her hair is beautiful_ , Poussey thought, and a lot longer. Now that it was straightened, it came to just above her shoulder. Although her makeup was lite, the eyeliner made her look wild. And the dress. Short, black, and _tight,_ showing her every curve. It had a zipper running down the front. "Hi" Rae said. Poussey came back from her daze, her mouth now completely dry. She stumbled to say words, anything. "I, uh, I,uh..." "Here." Rae handed her a CD. "Can you play track number fourteen? I'll give you a nod to start it." Poussey knew her mouth was still gaping open. She shook her head. _Yes. Anything. Yes._ "Thanks." Rae turned from her and quickly ran to the middle of the stage. On the other side of the stage, Daya took her cue, and started raising the curtain. When it was completely up, Rae looked over to Poussey with the most gorgeous smile and nodded. Poussey's trembling fingers pressed play.

 

Rae

 _You can do this you can do this. Be the seducer that you were born to be._ _Oh hell_. Rae looked over to Poussey and slightly nodded from center stage. Lenny Kravitz "American Woman" started pumping through the speakers. Rae started off by sliding the zipper all the way down her black dress. She popped it off in one snap to the music to reveal a black crop top and shorts. _Easier for dancing in and I won't show any personals below_ , she had thought before hand. She took the unzipped dress and swirled it around, while she herself spun around to the back. While turning, she made sure to catch Poussey's eye, dropped the dress on the floor and did a pumping motion towards her hips. _Good_. _Take the bait_ , she thought. As the words came through the speaker, Rae made her way to the front of the stage and struck a pose. She could hear the roar of the crowd, the whistles. She felt sexy. She decided it was time for a runway show. She crossed from one side of the stage to the other, making sure her hips hit the beat. _Move to the rhythm Tali._ More cheers _._ Now it was time to get personal with the audience. Rae moved to the front of the stage and stepped off. She was now gliding down the center aisle of the inmates. _Model strut. Work it, work it, but don't hurt 'em_. She interacted with a couple of people she recognized. Chapman, Black Cindy, and a few others as she made her way down.

When she circled back, she looked for others to interact with, but something caught her eye immediately. Poussey. She had come down from her side stage post and looked completely spell bound watching Rae. _Now, attack_. Rae made sure to make every movement back toward the stage as sexy as possible, though she was sure it probably looked like she was trying too hard, or having a seizure. Instead of jumping back up on stage. She turned right still holding eye contact with Poussey. When she was three feet away, she held out her hand. Poussey, was caught off guard, looking nervous as fuck. She took Rae's hand, which Rae noticed was shaking slightly. At that moment Rae took over and turned outward so that she was giving Poussey a nice view of her ass. _This is definitely an out of body experience_. She could here the crowd roaring now. _Commit_. Rae proceeded by closing the gap between them, and then grinding softly against Poussey. She went down to the ground, and then slowly came back up. _Just a taste_. She turned to face her now. Poussey's face said it all. _Job well done_. Rae patted her own the face and made her way back up to the stage. A few more roles of the hips and the song ended. Before the curtain went down, Rae heard loud applause, and she could still see Poussey standing down below, mouth wide open. _Win_.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Taystee

It had been four days after the talent show. And Taystee was still fuming. All of a sudden, it was Poussey and Rae, Rae and Poussey. Or _Freckles_ , that's what P liked to call her. Where one went, the other one would follow. The only time P wasn't with the girl was around dinner time, and only because Rae had a way of eating faster than the others and often asked to be excused by the officers to go back to her room. It made Taystee want to vomit. There was something fishy about this chick. Taystee had just repaired her friendship with P after Vee nearly destroyed it. No one else was going to get that chance.

 

Poussey

 

She was gorgeous. Despite the bruising still showing across the bridge of her nose, Rae was very nice to look at. Poussey was scared. She was falling for this woman, and too fast. The last couple of days, the two of them had shared about their interests ranging from sports to movies. It was nice. In fact, Poussey noticed that they spent almost whole days together. _Except for when she leaves the dining room a little earlier than the rest_. They had even discussed why they were in Litchfield. Poussey was shocked to find out that Rae had been charged with child pornography charges. At first she felt sick to her stomach, but then found out that Rae had actually been looking for something _adult_ for her and her boyfriend to enjoy together, but clicked on a rather inappropriate download. _Huh. Boyfriend_. One of Rae's church friends had come across the download, misunderstood, and all hell had broke lose. "It was so embarrassing!" Rae had told her earlier on, her cheeks turning a bright pink. "I lost so many friends over one stupid download." "Why were you even looking for that stuff, I mean, don't yall ever..." Rae turned an even brighter pink, if possible. "Yes. We have, but he's almost never around. It get's hard sometimes..." Poussey had put her arm around Rae's shoulder. Don't worry shawty, I'm here for you. "

 

 

Rae

She had been writing in her journal that evening, when she saw a flash of red hair in the corner of her eye. Rae sat up from her bed. It was Curly Red. "What are you doing?" Curly said. Rae looked around. "I'm writing in my notebook. It's quiet now with no one else around. The perfect time for me to get some writing don..." "No. I mean what are you doing with Poussey? You were suppose to drop that heifer the moment after the talent show. Don't you remember the plan? Attract, and then let down." Rae sat up straight "I know that is what we had planned originally, but I don't think she's that bad, Curly." Curly stepped closer in to Rae "Listen girl, you let other people pull you around like that girl is doing to you, then everyone will start to do it. Everyone will use you because they know that they can get away with it. That you are too soft. You will never make it then."  "I know." Rae said. "I know, you're right I, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll, I'll make sure to get rid of her. I don't want to look soft. "Of course not." Curly Red left back towards her room. Not too far away, Rae heard a cup fall to the ground. She peaked around the corner of her room. Taystee's eyes held hers with a firmness that could kill. _Oh shit_. She heard everything.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Taystee

 

She was hot. Too hot, burning up hot. It was morning, but it couldn't wait. She found Rae in the bathroom. The adrenaline kicked as she ran at Rae, pinning her on the bathroom wall. "What the hell?!?"  Rae yelled. The remaining inmates cleared out. "You bitch, you're using her!"

"No, I'm not doing anything..."

 

"Stop lying!!" Taystee hissed. " You will end things with her. Permanently. Poussey doesn't need a lame ass friend like you." 

 

"But I, I..."

 

"She's been through enough. End it now, or _I_ will." With that, Taystee left the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Rae

 

She made sure to get to the cafeteria early so that she could pick out a center table. She should have a full audience from this position. Others quickly came through the line and filled up her table. After her dance number at the talent show, Rae had won over most of Litchfield's inmate population . _Most_. 

 

Poussey came in later as Rae had expected. Poussey was always one of the last ones to enter the dining hall. For the past week, Rae had been saving Poussey a seat right next to her. That week had flown by. _It was pretty nice actually. What am I doing here?_  


 

Poussey was coming out of the line now and approached their table. Rae sighed and went away inside. The _Cold Bitch_ came out. 

 

 

Hey Rae, you forget to save me a seat or something?", Poussey said. Rae pretended not to hear her.

 

"Hello Rae??Somebody need a hearing aid or some shit?" Poussey laughed. Others at the table turned and stared Poussey down, but Rae continued to eat her food while talking to Black Cindy . Poussey finally touched her shoulder and Rae shifted uncomfortably. 

 

She slightly turned, "Damn girl what's up with that?"

 

Poussey held the hand not holding her tray up in the air. "Hey man, I'm sorry I was just trying to get you're attention. You want to join me at another table? 

 

Poussey's voice was wavering. Rae could feel the awkwardness. It was her turn to speak. She had to choose her words carefully.

 

She turned back to the group at her table. "God! Is she always like this? Groping on girls , and shit?!?

 

Rae turned, Poussey was still standing there in disbelief.

 

" Can you, you know step back, I need some space from this "homo" atmosphere. " At that Rae laughed her cruelest laugh  and listened as everyone at the table joined in, even the not so straight.

 

"But Rae, I thought...Poussey turned red. I thought we were, that you were...

 

"Ummm, no. I don't swing your way. Strictly dickly boo boo, strictly dickly." 

 

"I see. "

 

"Look, I'm sure you can find someone else in here that shares your _different_ ways." Rae started to laugh again. She turned to face Poussey again and saw that she was gripping her tray very tightly. 

 

Rae still felt the tenderness of her nose and on instinct went to protect it . She looked up. Poussey was scowling, but she was also holding back tears. One started to fall. 

 

"Fuck you man!" 

 

And with that she went to the trash can dumped her tray and left the cafe. Everyone at the table burst out laughing.Everyone except Rae. This was suppose to be revenge. It's suppose to feel good. Sweet even.

 

Black Cindy spoke between bites. "When is that girl going to learn that this is NOT the place to find or fall in love. Poor bitch." 

 

Rae had only two things on her mind. Fuck Curly Red. And Fuck Taystee too! 


	9. Chapter 9

Poussey

It had been a week since the whole scene went down in the cafe, and she could still feel it's sting. _What had happened? What went wrong?_ But deep down she knew the answer. It had been swirling around the prison gossip line. A broken heart for a broken nose. Seems fair, after all they are both pretty vital. She ignored Rae every time they happened to pass in the hallways. She still had to dig up enough courage ahead of time before entering the cafe. Luckily, T was there to pick up the pieces. _She's a great friend_. And she seemed quite happy to put Rae on blast.

"I told you P! That girl was nothing but trouble. She's one of those wishy-washy bitches that's stuck up. You don't need her." Taystee said between bites of a roll. "You're right T. Thanks for having my back girl. My heart can't go through too much more of this losing people shit.", Poussey said. "Hey P, we're still friends. Don't forget that ever okay?" "Yeah,yeah. Alright. You my shawty!" As they continued eating, Poussey saw Rae headed out of the dining. _She's right on time as usual. Not even ten minutes to eat her food._ "What is up with that chick man? I mean where does she go? ", Poussey said. "I don't know where she's going, but like I said P, bitch got issues!"

Rae

Rae climbed onto her cot and covered herself with her blanket. It was different tonight. She was still crying, but for different reasons. A different person.

.....

 

Poussey

 

Another week at Litchfield had past, and things were finally turning back to normal. She was now able to enter  the cafeteria again with no odd looks and her usual comrades from the ghetto sat with her at her table. 

 

Rae had made multiple attempts to try and apologize in the past week, but Poussey would not give her the chance. _Feel the guilt bitch._

 

It was Thursday, one of the busiest days for Poussey in the Library. With Taystee now working in another area, Poussey's workload increased substantially and she didn't trust anyone else to replace T. As usual, she ended up leaving late for the cafe. While walking towards the dining hall she felt a chill  and decided to grab her sweat shirt from her room. As she rounded the corner to the ghetto, she heard before she saw. Cries. Violent cries. 

 

They were muffled, but the pain that radiated from the sound was something deep. 

 

She hesitated. "He-Hello?!"

 

The wailing stopped. She heard a big intake of breath. A whimper. She slowly walked down the ghetto hallway. She got to the third sectioned room and turned. 

 

 

It was Rae. Poussey's mind told her to keep moving towards her cot at the end of hallway, but her feet stayed planted. "Uh, are you okay?" 

 

"Go away." 

 

I'm was just checking on you dang, you don't have to be so damn--

 

"I said go away! Don't you have dinner or something else to do besides talking to me?" Rae planted her face back into her pillow.

 

" Hey bitch, I was just trying to help you out, but I'm gone!"

 

Poussey made her way down to her cot grabbed her sweat shirt and started walking back to the dining hall. She had just past back by Rae's cot, when it hit her. 

 

  
_It's dinner time and she's late!_ Which means Rae could have already eaten and, and come back here. _That's it, she comes back here early to, to,..._

 

Poussey looked back over her shoulder. Rae's cries had turned back on, full blast. Poussey sighed. She threw on her sweat shirt, turned back in the hallway, and headed back to Rae's room. When she got to her room, she knelt beside her. She lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Rae was shocked by the sudden touch and looked up. She looked awful. Any makeup that Rae had put on earlier she now had smothered across her face along with a mixture of tears and snot. 

 

" Tell me.", Poussey said. 

 

Rae was about to try and speak when they both heard them. Voices, foot steps. _Other inmates were coming back from dinner!_ Rae quickly sat up from the bunk, grabbed a towel lying on the bed rail and wiped her face. "Tomorrow. You still have to eat." she said. 

 

Poussey stood up. "Okay. But just so you know, your eyes are still puffy as _fuck_ and red." With that, she headed to the dining hall. Black Cindy, Crazy Eyes, and Watson were coming down the hallway. 

 

Rae quickly buried her face in her pillow and pretended to be in a deep sleep. As the group got closer, she heard black Cindy talking. 

 

"I copped me a bottle of water from the cafe before I left. Might get thirsty tonight eating my salt and vinegar deluxe Red got me." She stopped at Rae's bunk. "On second thought, I think this situation deserves the water even better. "

 

Rae heard laughter and then felt a shadow hovering right over her. She popped up quick , sending Black Cindy scattering back against the other wall in her room. 

 

"Sweet Jesus!" Black Cindy held her hand to her heart. 

 

"What are you doing?", Rae said.

 

"Damn Calfour! It was just going to be a prank." said Black Cindy. 

 

" Yo man what the fuck is wrong with your eyes?" Johnson said. 

 

Rae thought for a second then smiled. "It's a food allergy, it can be highly contagious, but only if I happened to touch it by scratching ( she scratched both eyes with the back of her hand) and then passed it along by handshakes or touching."

 

" Awww hell naw bitch!",  Black Cindy screamed. 

 

They quickly dispersed and Rae was left alone for the rest of the night with only her thoughts to bother her.  



	10. Chapter 10

Poussey

It was a sunny Wednesday Morning. Not many people had been into the library, not even to ask for some Hooch. Poussey busied herself by reading up on martial arts techniques. _This stuff could come in handy._ Her mind briefly flashed back to being in the bathroom with Crazy Eyes and Vee. Lost in her own thoughts,  she didn't hear the door open. Rae came into her view holding two bags of chips and two sodas. "Cost me an arm and a leg at commissary", she said. Poussey couldn't think of what to say. She just stood there. _Awkward_. "Soooo," Rae took a seat at one of the study tables. "You have a moment?" Poussey took a seat opposite Rae at the table. "Yeah. Sure. I've got some time." She opened a can of soda and one of the chip bags. Rae opened her soda but didn't drink.

" So, I guess you figured out why I leave the dining room so early.", Rae said.

"Yeah.", Poussey nodded. "I was able to put two and two together."

"Right. " Rae took a sip of her drink. "I leave the cafe early so that I can cry and get all my bottled up emotions out. I don't need everyone knowing I'm weaker than I already am you know?"

" That's understandable" Poussey said. "It's hard to remain strong in here."

"Yeah." Rae grew quite. She looked lost in thought.

 Poussey took control of the conversation. "So, you cry because you're in here?" 

" Oh! No! I mean this place is hell believe me, but I cry because... Oh I'm such a girl , because of my boyfriend. "

" Oh. "Poussey said. 

"I know it's childish." Rae lowered her head, but continued munching on her chips. Poussey stopped crunching and looked at Rae.

"No. It's honest!", she said. "It can get very lonely in here"

"Yeah." Rae sighed.

Poussey patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry you will be out of here in no time to see your young knight in shining armor." Rae had just taken a sip of her drink, and started coughing. When she gathered herself back together her cough turned into bold laughter. Poussey didnt know what she had said that was so funny. Rae wiped a tear from her eye. "My, my _young_ knight in shining armor? Ha, sorry to disappoint, but hes definitely no young buck."

Poussey grew curious. "Are we talking early or late thirties? "

"He'll be fifty this year."

"Whoa!" Poussey's eyes grew wide before she could catch herself. "Well,um, fifty. It's just a number, and you said he's in the military right. And still active?"

"Yes. God I miss him. It hurts so bad. And he's always busy! "

"Tell me about it. My dad never has time for anything but _serving_ his country."

"Don't be so upset with him, Poussey. Any man willing to serve is courageous in my book." Rae said. 

Poussey sighed. "Yeah, well that so courageous man hasn't seen me in months. It's not all his fault. I got my visits revoked the last two times he was supposed to come."

"Well doesn't your mom come too? "said Rae.

"She died. While I was here." Poussey took another swig of her soda. 

" Oh. I, I'm so sorry." said Rae

"It's cool. You didn't know." Poussey's can was now empty.

Silence followed. Rae was curious. "So how do you make it here. What's your secret to get through the pain? "

Poussey stretched in her chair. "I made this home. Litchfield. It may be hell, but it's the only hell I've got so might as well make the best of it."

" I guess I'll have to borrow _your_ view for awhile." said Rae.

Poussey looked directly at Rae now."Oh yeah?"

"Of course ! Do you know how hard it's been to fork down a tray of food in under ten minutes. Maybe I can actually enjoy a meal ."

 

"So, what is the name of this mystery man that you are oh so in love with? " said Poussey.

Rae thought about it. "Well, I've always addressed him by his nickname, Trent. "

Poussey jumped up from her chair. "That's perfect! Now when you both come down the street together, and you supposedly use your real first name _Tali_ , then you can be acknowledged as the TNT couple. Awwww!"

 

Tali-Rae wish she had something to throw at this girl, but had nothing in reach.

 

They both laughed and finished their snacks.


	11. Blue is My Favorite Colour

**Tali**

The day had come. There was no stopping it, and Tali knew better than to have hope. Having hope in here just might get you killed. _Either that or heartache_. The music was already fired up in the cafeteria. Everyone said that she should be excited. This was a Litchfield _first_ , they told her. Visitors were never allowed in for the holidays. On a rare exception to increase prison morale, the Warden had approved visitors to come in at a later time. Litchfield would be holding its first ever Halloween Ball. After the first announcement, a month ago, the whole prison community was buzzing with excitement. Even the guards were getting in on the fun of things. Everyone for the moment was, well happy. All Tali could feel was a sickness to her stomach. Of course everyone she ran into tried to convince her to go. She cut everyone off before they could finish. _Why should I go to a party where everyone has their date present except me_? Well, that wasn't entirely true. In fact, more than half of the inmates' visitors would not be coming that night. Some were still on probation, and others families had simply given up on them.

 

Tali just felt weaker and weaker as the night had approached. She had cried herself to sleep each night and dreamed of Trent's presence until morning, to which she woke back up to reality. Morello had tried to grab her to try on some costumes donated by the local community for the event, but Tali insisted that she would just wear the black dress she wore for the talent show. She had nobody to impress tonight. Morello wouldn't let her go until she promised to add on a long pink tutu she had found on the rack with the other donations. _Great. I'll be the performer for tonight as the prima ballerina_ , Tali thought. God Trent where are you? Tali looked at the outfit laid out on her cot. She'd better get dressed.

 

**Poussey**

It was hard to be in a good mood when _she_ wasn't in one. Poussey was beyond excited when she heard about visiting hours being changed and the fact that they would be having the Halloween Ball. It was something new, something different! But as soon as she saw the look in Tali's eyes, she was torn between excitement and worry. She knew her father would not be showing up for the ball, but Tali seemed to be taking it harder than anyone else at Litchfield with Trent's absence. Maybe it was because she was still new to things. Poussey and Taystee were going to dress up like Thing 1 and Thing 2 and drive people crazy with their jokes and pranks for the night. In fact Poussey should have been dressed by now and heading out to meet Taystee in the cafe. She stood up at her cot and started to undress from her prison clothes. Out of the corner of her eye, Poussey saw black. She turned around and saw that Watson had a black pinstriped suit laid out on her cot. Poussey had a thought, and made a decision. She looked around, the hallway once, and got dressed quickly.

**Tali**

It was exactly as she thought it would be. People laughing and cheering. Punch, chips, cookies and napkins on a table decked out in orange and black. Piper dressed as an elf and Vause as Santa flirting with one another, Pennsatuky passing out flyers simply stating that the holiday Halloween was Satan's work, and Red and her minions gossiping over punch. The tutu Tali wore made her black dress feel even cheaper than before. She only had her prison shoes to wear, which would have made her outfit look even more ridiculous, but she was able to squander up some black socks from commissary. The music did not fit her mood at all. It was so, poppy and upbeat. From her seat in the far corner of the room, Tali suddenly felt eyes on her. She looked over and saw Taystee standing with Watson, Big Cindy, and some other inmates from their hallway. She was looking Tali's way, her eyes filled with concern. She came over.

"So you're Thing 1 and Watson is Thing 2 huh?" Tali said "I'm surprised that Poussey wasn't your twin for this occasion, did yall fall out or something?" "Actually, we thought Poussey had switched out her and Watson's costumes. "She was suppose to be Thing 2, but Watson found the Thing 2 costume on her bed. Watson was going to be the Woman in Black. I was sure as hell that Poussey would be here by now and that she would be beaten to a pulp by Watson. I guess P thought she was too cool for this shit and bailed." Tali looked up at this. "What!? You mean we had a choice in attending this crap? Oh God!!" The tears started falling, uncontrollable. 

"Tali, you need to cheer up girl! Just because your friend isn't here doesn't mean you can't have a good time."

"I can't, I can't I can't." Tali kept saying this over and over again. All of a sudden she felt claustrophobic. Suddenly the cafeteria wasn't big enough. She couldn't breathe.

Then the lights went out. The music stopped. A single light flashed on, probably a flash light. Voices died down, as the light shone on a lone figure in the cafe doorway. _Trent_. Tali stopped breathing. He walked towards her slowly, but surely. He looked so young. When he neared her, he reached out his hand, Tali was about to place hers in his when Taystee said "Poussey?" With her hand in the air, Tali looked at Taystee questioningly and then back at Trent. A grin spread across his face. Her face. Can I have this dance Tali? The room was dead quiet. Tali's face grew red, and she was sure everyone could tell even in the dark. The spotlight was still on them. She sighed heavily and placed her hand in Poussey's. Poussey gracefully pulled her up from her chair and guided her to the middle of the dance floor. She gently placed Tali's hands on top of her shoulders, wiped a tear that was falling on Tali's cheek and placed her hands at Tali's hips. Music was playing in the background that Tali recognized. One of her favorites. KC and JoJos "Crazy". Poussey started moving Tali about the floor. At first Tali was tense. She was dancing with another woman in front of a crowd, a woman that appeared somewhat masculine in feature. _This is a first_. But, then again, there was something about Poussey that reminded her of Trent. Like him, she was so sure of herself. Although she was small in size, Tali was at least an inch taller than Poussey and much thicker in the thighs, she was brave. Before she knew it the song had ended. Tali did not come to even after the lights had turned back on and the claps had ended. She was in a daze. _Another dream?_ She felt Poussey gently pull her towards the door and out into the hallway. Poussey twirled her around once more and then lightly pushed her against the wall. They locked eyes. Tali broke contact first and looked away. "Poussey I..." Poussey gently grasped Tali's chin and turned it back towards hers. Then she leaned in and kissed her softly. After seconds, Tali broke the kiss and looked at Poussey. She took her hand up and lightly grazed the side of Poussey's face. Then she ran.


End file.
